


A Will And A Way

by CloseToSomethingReal



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Gore, Transformation Sequence, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToSomethingReal/pseuds/CloseToSomethingReal
Summary: Lanyon's is a little too good at being nosy, and finds out more than he bargained for.





	A Will And A Way

“Tell me why you're the sole benefactor of Henry Jekyll’s last will and testament!” 

All of the sudden, Hyde’s interest was piqued. “Henry’s will? That's why you wanted to talk to me? About the legal document that has mysteriously gone missing and Henry has me scrounging every corner of this office for?” 

“Yes! Now tell me why you're the heir to everything he owns when you're nothing but an errand boy!” 

Edward Hyde laughed. And laughed and laughed and laughed. “I'm the sole heir? Is that what this is about? Loverboy is jealous and worried that the rumours he's heard around the society are true?” 

“I think you coerced him and then blackmailed him.” 

“Coerced?” Hyde echoed. “You think I- that's absolutely repulsive and not my style.” 

He looked so disgusted at the insinuation that Lanyon actually believed him. 

“Well, either way, then you're going to murder him for his fortune!” Robert declared. 

“What fortune? I'm the office assistant. I've seen Henry Jekyll’s finances. He has nothing worth killing for,” Hyde said bluntly, “I don't think wills are supposed to put the benefactors in debt.” 

“I know you're planning something, you slimy little weasel!”

“ _I'm_ planning something? I didn't steal a legal document!” Hyde placed a hand against his his, pretending to be shocked at the accusation. “If anyone is planning anything, it's the man stealing wills.” 

“I'm just trying to protect him! Why is he leaving everything to you, and why after a period of disappearance of three months?” Robert demanded. 

Hyde contemplated him. His eyes bored into Lanyon's. There was something unnatural about the look he had. “I think I might just tell you.” 

_ Hyde, you  _ can't. _ I've let you out, I'm entertaining your games you're going to the bazaar but you  _ cannot _ tell Robert.  _

“He's not going to take no for an answer.” 

“No I'm not! And who are you talking to?” 

_ Tell him anything but the truth.  _

“Including… what the lodgers say? Because that's the only alternative.”

And that would ruin any chance Henry had with Robert. 

Henry sighed.  _ I’m not going to talk you out of this, am I?  _

“Nope. Come on, you told Rachel.” 

_ Touché. Show him. Then I can talk to him, at least. Provided you don't think there's a chance he could use this against me. _

“And who would believe him? They'd throw him in Bedlam for the accusation. Declare him insane and we'd never have a problem again.”

“Who are you talking to?” Robert shouted. 

Hyde smiled at him. “Henry Jekyll.”

“That is impossible! Do you take me for a fool?” 

Hyde grinned at him, let the grin turn to a sneer, and walked to the desk. Pulled a key from a chain around his neck, unlocked a drawer and pulled it from its place. “Yes, actually, I do, but that's not my point right now. Now, are you sure you want to know the full truth, even if you don't like it? Think carefully, there's no returning once you know,” he warned. 

As he spoke, he busied his hands sorting salts and solutions, grabbed the base for the potion, began mixing in ingredients. 

“I believe I have made that abundantly clear, Hyde, and I am sick of playing your games! Now what are you doing?”

“Preparing the truth.” Hyde mixed in another pinch of something, the colour went from yellow to purple. A dash of some other thing that Henry had once explained, and now it was bright red. 

He smiled, dumped a scoop of the salt in and the potion turned green. 

“Are you absolutely certain you want the horrible truth?”

“Get on with it!” 

“If you say so!” Hyde’s voice sounded sing-songish. He plugged his nose and knocked back the potion in three long swallows. 

Immediately felt a painful twist in his gut. Dropped the vial, it smashed on the ground, shattered at his feet. He gasped and crawled at his stomach, feeling the pain bubble through his veins. 

Lanyon jumped back, staring at him in horror. Hyde forced himself to look up and grin. He could feel green slime dripping down his face, from his eyes, his nose, his mouth. “Squeamish, love? May need to-” he cut himself off with a cry of pain and hit the floor. 

“What in God's name-”

“I assure you, god has nothing to do with this!” Hyde managed to say before choking up a puddle of evil-looking slime. He couldn’t resist another chance to be spiteful. His skin was crawling, writhing over bones that were snapping and popping and growing. His back arched, fire coursed through his veins and finally, he couldn’t feel a thing. 

He watched in silence as blond hair shortened and turned brown, the writhing mass on the floor grew, shirtsleeves and pants growing too short, buttons pulling. 

And finally, after what seemed like forever but was really just about two minutes, Henry Jekyll sat up off the floor. “And there’s the truth of it, Robert. And before I take any-”

Lanyon screamed. Hyde burst out laughing. Henry scrambled frantically to his feet and pressed a hand against Robert’s mouth. “Shut up! You’ll bring the lodgers in here and they don’t know!” He hissed. 

Lanyon slapped Henry’s hand off his mouth and shoved him away. Henry, still weak from the transformation, hit the ground again. “You- y-you- you were- you stay away from me, you, you-” 

Henry’s concern hardened into a glare. “You  _ what _ , Robert? What exactly are you thinking? Abomination? Freak? I did warn you  _ repeatedly  _ that you wouldn't want to know the truth. And perhaps if you hadn't  _ stolen my will _ we wouldn't be having this problem!” He picked himself up off the ground again, dusted himself off. 

“Hyde just transformed into you and you want to talk about your  _ will?”  _ Robert shouted, clutching at his chest like he was in pain.

“Say it a little louder, don't you, I think the neighbours missed it!” Henry spat. 

“H- how did this happen? What is this? What-”

“I don't owe you any explanation until you tell me exactly what you were doing going through my legal documents!” 

“I read your will, your office assistant just turned into you! You owe me an explanation!” 

“Well, you're not going to get one until I get mine.” 

“I was concerned for you! As I should have been!” Robert cried. “Look at yourself! Take one look at yourself and tell me I shouldn't have been concerned about you!” 

“This whole ordeal was absolutely none of your business! You could have drawn the same peace if you just would have stopped being so damned judgemental!” 

_ “Judgemental?  _ I was not being judgemental, Hyde- well, you, I guess, burned down the fucking society!” 

_ “Not _ me. That's the whole damn point. And you were being awful about him before the society burned down!” 

“Because all I heard of him were horrible stories! This was the first time I've met him!” Lanyon shouted. “And it's not a  _ great  _ first impression!” 

“He did warn you. Repeatedly.” 

“And how on  _ earth _ was I supposed to guess  _ this?  _ The absolute worst I had thought was that you were fucking him!” 

“A rumor you got from the lodgers, no doubt.” Henry didn't bothered to stand yet, instead angrily untied his shoes and kicked them off. “Edward, how many times am I going to tell you that you  _ have to take your damn shoes off!  _ Your feet are tiny and it hurts!” 

_ Henry. We both know two things. One, the dick-size to foot-size thing is a myth. Two, Robert doesn't want to know if your dick is bigger than mine.  _

“That is  _ not  _ why I said it! God, you're a pain in the ass!” 

_ And you're in a foul fucking mood! You were always upset about keeping secrets from Robert and now he knows, you're welcome, and you're mad at me again!  _ Hyde bristled. 

He was in the mirror, Henry could tell, but ignored him. Instead, he stared up accusingly at Robert. 

Robert… didn’t look so well. He was pale, still clutching his chest. 

Henry’s face softened. He hauled himself to his feet. “Sit down, Robert, and give me a moment to change, and I'll explain,” he said gently. He moved to help his friend to a seat, but Robert still seemed to be avoiding contact so he just went into the small room off the office to change. 

_ Pissy doesn't suit you, glad you've gone back to acceptance.  _

“Shut up!” 

_ Oh, for God's sakes you gave me permission! Stop being a whiny prick! _

Henry turned to glare at him. Edward stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes. 

Henry went back to ignoring him. Finished changing out of Hyde’s clothes, raked a hand through his hair and stepped back out. 

Lanyon still didn't look well. Henry bit his lip. Went and poured them both a glass of water, handed Lanyon one and sat himself on his desk, since Lanyon was on the chair. “So? Any questions, or is your plan to flee this office the moment you can stand again. Couldn't blame you if it was.” 

"I- I don't know…" Robert breathed. 

"Can't say I blame you for that, either." Henry gave a bit of a bitter laugh. "Fucking  _ Christ _ it's a mess I wish I didn't have to deal with either." 

"How long?" Robert asked. 

"Two years." 

"Why wouldn't you  _ tell me?" _

"Who would have believed me?" 

"I would have." 

Henry snorted. "No, you wouldn't have." 

"But you could have told me anyways! I shouldn't have found out from  _ him!"  _ Robert said.

"It was that or be stuck with him explaining in the aftermath, Robert, I think this preferable." 

Robert groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

"I'm sorry, Robert. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'm sorry I put you through hell, I'm sorry I-"

"Be quiet, Henry." 

Henry closed his mouth. 

Edward watched from the glass of a cabinet. 

Robert got to his feet. "I'm… I'm going home. Don't- don't call me." 

"Robert, please-" 

"No, Henry. I'm going home and I don't want you to contact me. I'll… I'll… I'll call you if… if I wish to see you." 

He stood up, brushed himself off. He still looked pale. 

Henry felt like Robert's words were a vice around his heart. "Robert, please-"

"No." 

Henry couldn't bring himself to try and stop Robert as he stepped out the door. 

Fell off his perch on the desk onto the floor in a heap, and sobbed. 


End file.
